The new recruit
by Drobot1Competitor0
Summary: My first FanFiction. This story is about a young dragon called Whirlwind who is given the chance to become a Skylander. The training will be tough and her mentor isn't exactly co-operative. But as training progresses the two of them will become quite the close of friends. Note: There are some things about Whirlwind that I have changed in the story (Features, age, ect.)


**Chapter 1: **A new dawn

Small trickles of light crept through the curtains of a small room one morning when the sun was at its brightest. It was 10:29am and a somewhat large dragon for her age was sleeping. Her wings were covering a majority of her body excluding the top of her head and her tail which hung off the edge of the bed which she was curled up on. The alarm clock which was sitting on a side table next to the bed with other various things started to go off emitting a high pitched bleep which could wake any sleeping creature in Skyland's. Shortly after two or three bleeps a paw emerged from underneath one of her wings and started aimlessly swatting around the vicinity of the alarm in an attempt to silence it. As this failed she resulted to a final resort which involved swinging her entire wing around and slamming it on top of the entire side table knocking everything off. While doing this created an even greater noise than the alarm itself the alarm had finally been silenced.

The dragon, now the alarm had been switched off, slowly began to sit up and tried to tell her body that she was now awake. She stretched out her front legs and wings, almost running out of space on the bed, and gave out an all too familiar morning yawn. Now 'awake' the young dragon stepped down from her bed and started to walk towards the window while trying to rub her eyes with one of her paws.

As a dragon she did have claws, but due to a hybrid relationship between her parents of which her Mother was a dragon and her father a unicorn, she didn't have the most impressive claws compared to the others of her age. She was also covered in a perfectly groomed layer of feathers, which while being unique compared to all the other dragons having scales, gave them one of many reasons to start picking on her which soon led to hard and long term bullying. While none of this bullying was ever physical it was more than enough to damage one's spirit.

Now at the window with her eyes now open she slowly drew open the single curtain and gave light to the room. For the bedroom of a young teenage dragon there wasn't much to be seen. The room itself wasn't exactly large. Only leaving enough room for the bare essentials like a small desk and chair which hid in the corner slightly resembling her school life, a chest of draws which held all of the young dragons belongings. It was never full. And of course a bed with the small side table next to it. After opening the curtains and being taken back a little from the sudden introduction of light the dragon walked over to the knocked over side table and re-positioned everything back to how it was supposed to be. She placed the lamp closest to the wall, followed by the book which she had been reading which she placed in front of the lamp, and then sat the alarm clock on top of the book which was almost touching the edge of the table.

As she did this she looked at the alarm which read 10:34am on it. She began to walk out of the room then suddenly froze in her tracks. "Wait a minute" she somehow startled herself when saying this as she remembered something right at the last minute. She hastily went over to the top draw of her closet and pulled out her diary. She quickly scanned through the pages until she had reached the latest one and checked the date on it. She already had a hunch now of what the day was but in her excitement had decided to make sure just in case she was wrong.

The date she was thinking about matched the date on the page of the diary which caused a massive change of mood. Resulting in the young dragon suddenly becoming hyper and cheerful almost masking any moods that was seen from the dragon before. She ran back over to the window and leant against it with her front paws resting on the edge of the sill looking out towards the various hills and trees which lay picture perfect outside. While slightly out of breath from her sudden hyperactive outbreak her eyes glistened as she stared into the landscape and spoke with what was left of her excited breath. "Today. I'm going to become a Skylande-"

The what was thought to be dead alarm suddenly leapt back into life filling the room with its dreadful ear-ringing tone. The alarm was mistakenly set to snooze instead of what intended to be off. The young dragon's eyes suddenly widened then almost instantly began to frown in disbelief as she slowly turned her head towards the re-awakened alarm. "SHUT UP!" she cried out in anger as she lunged at the side table. Once again silencing the alarm and knocking everything off.


End file.
